Recuento de una Vida de Soledad
by Mara Loneliness
Summary: Por más oscuro que parezca el mundo, siempre es mejor seguir buscando esa pequeña chispa de luz y esperanza. Solo así se pueden encontrar verdaderos nakamas, solo así se puede encontrar el amor de verdad. Conservando la esperanza. YURI ROBIN X NAMI


**ONESHOT: Recuento de una Vida de Soledad. (Robin x Nami)  
**

**Categoría**: One Piece

**Pareja:** Robín x Nami

**Tipo:** Yuri (relación chica x chica)

**Genero:** Romántico

**Clasificación:** Todas las edades

**Concluido:** Si

**Notas del Fanfic:**

_One Piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad de su autor, el grandioso Eiichiro Oda. Este material es expuesto sin ningún fin de lucro y para uso exclusivo de la promoción de los personajes y la serie mencionada._

**Notas de la autora:**

_Bueno, mi primer Yuri (amor lesbico), o mas bien, mi primer shojo ai . Si no eres fanatico de este genero te recomiendo que dejes la lectura y des al boton retroceder.  
_

_Es una historia cortita narrada desde el punto de vista de Robin. El nombre esta un poco largo Uu, pero no se me ocurrió otro mejor. _

_Les dejo la lectura y espero que la disfruten ._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Recuento de una Vida de Soledad.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pase por tantas cosas, unas peores que otras, algunas incluso in mencionables.

Estuve tanto tiempo sola, que inclusive llegue a creer que había perdido esa capacidad innata en las personas de sentir aprecio y confianza por otro ser humano.

¡Como me dolía la soledad!

Cuando llegue aquí, con ellos, no vi la diferencia entre los otros lugares en los que estuve antes. Todo me parecía igual en un principio, los coqueteos del cocinero, la desconfianza de algunos, la conveniencia de ella…

Pero de pronto su trato hacia conmigo cambio, unos comenzaron a tratarme bien, cosa que me incomodaba, mas especialmente cuando era ella quien me sonreía amablemente o me abrazaba y sujetaba manos u hombros con extrema familiaridad y confianza, pero nunca se los demostré.

En todos mis viajes lo mejor que aprendí fue a ocultar mis sentimientos y mi dolor detrás de una sonrisa. Aprendí a sonreír cuando lo único que deseaba era llorar, aprendí a no tentarme el corazón, a atacar primero, a lastimar a quienes confiaban en mí, antes que fueran ellos quienes me traicionaran e hirieran. Aprendí a alejarme antes de encariñarme demasiado, si me encariñaba era mas dura la separación y mas complicada la traición.

Poco a poco, sin que me diera cuenta, me fue quedando vacía…

Perdí la capacidad de confiar y de querer… o eso creí…

No estoy orgullosa de las cosas que llegue ha hacer para sobrevivir, unas incluso me repudia recordarlas, pero se que de otro modo habría muerto, aunque no se porque no quería morir… realmente siempre pensé que ese era mi verdadero deseo, que deseaba dormirme y no volver a despertar, o que alguien acabara con la vida que llevaba de un solo y certero golpe.

Era muy dolorosa la constante agonía a la que la soledad me tenia sometida, demasiado dolorosa, casi intolerable… por eso pensaba que deseaba morir.

Pero luego recordaba que no podía quererlo por que las únicas personas que quise en mi vida y que me quisieron se sacrificaron para que viviera, no podía darme el lujo de desear morir por que se lo prometí a Saúl… y también a mamá… les prometí que viviría…

¡Pero como me dolía!

En ocasiones me sentía tan enfadada con ellos por que me salvaron, por que me dejaran sola en esa asquerosa vida que tuve que seguir... esta vida que tanto llegue a odiar por todo lo que tuve que hacer… esta vida en la que creí que me habían atrapado…

Los maldije tantas veces…

Y luego… luego me odiaba por odiarlos., luego me sentía tan asqueada de hacer lo que hacia con mi vida, no me sentía digna de vivirla, no me sentía merecedora del sacrificio que habían hecho por mí.

Si, tuve una infancia difícil, una adolescencia complicada y una edad adulta vacía y solitaria… pero siempre seguí adelante, aunque a veces no supiera porque lo hacia, porque no me dejaba morir y acababa de una vez por todos con mi soledad y mi miseria, en ocasiones no entendía porque no acababa conmigo y con esa esperanza que Saúl me dejo…

"Nakamas"…

Creí que nunca los tendría, creí que siempre estaría sola y desolada, creí que siempre tendría que traicionar a todos los que confiaran en mí… hasta que los conocí, hasta que Luffy me salvo…

Con ellos descubrí que seguía siendo capaz de sentir cariño, que aun podía confiar en alguien e incluso amar a otro ser humano.

Con ellos recordé lo que es sentirse amada y valorada…

Y a pesar de eso pensé que todo seria como siempre, que cuando descubrieran mi pasado se alejarían de mí, repudiándome, que me abandonarían o tratarían de traicionarme como siempre me paso los primeros años, cuando era inexperta y me encariñaba sin pensar…

Pero ese día no llego…

Al contrario, cuando supieron quien era y quien había sido, cuando se dieron cuenta de toda la verdad que siempre les oculte tras mi mascara y mi sonrisa… cuando descubrieron cuan hipócrita era y todo lo que los había engañada, cuando se dieron cuenta de mi ultimo engaño… en ese momento, cuando mas sola creí que iba a estar fue cuando mas cerca los sentí de mí…

Lucharon por mí… para salvarme y que regresara a su lado…

Y por primera vez supe lo que era desear vivir de verdad, por primera vez supe lo que era querer estar al lado de alguien, sobrevivir para compartir mi vida con ellos… con ella… ella que lloro por mi y que les conto lo que había hecho, ella que fue la que confío siempre en mi, que nunca dudo de mi cariño o de mi lealtad.

Yo quería volver con ella… con todos mis nakamas…

Y lo hice…

Ahora estoy a su lado, ahora mis sonrisas son de verdad. Ya no hay nada oculto detrás de mi mirada, puedo ser frágil, puedo ser vulnerable, puedo confiar en que mis nakamas me protegerán tal como yo estoy dispuesta a protegerlos, puedo confiar en que ella me amara por encima de todo…

Sin importar mi pasado, sin importar mis pecados… sin importar incluso quien haya compartido mi lecho, se que ella me amara mas haya de lo que fui alguna vez…

- Robin…

El dulce ronroneo de su voz llega ahora a mis oídos y seco las lagrimas silenciosas que se escaparon de mis ojos en este mar de recuerdos que ya no me atormenta como antes.

- ¿Estas bien?

Ahora su voz suena preocupada y yo le sonrió tenuemente tratando de no inquietarla, pero se percato de mis lagrimas y tras tallarse los ojos acerca sus manos a mi rostro para limpiar esas gotas de dolor con sus pulgares, sujetando mi cara entre sus manos con suavidad, logrando que cierre los ojos ante la dulce caricia y que otro par de lagrimas se me escapen.

Quiero decirle que lloro de felicidad, que lloro por la alegría de haber encontrado todo lo que nunca creí merecer, que lloro porque aun siento, en alguna parte de mí, que es demasiada felicidad para alguien como yo…

Pero con ella sobran las palabras, porque en cuanto abro los ojos me sonríe y me besa, con esos besos que solo ella sabe darme, esos besos lentos y suaves que llenan de una cálida sensación mi pecho… mi cuerpo entero, con esos besos que me exploran con lentitud, tomándose su tiempo para saborear mi boca… esos besos que ella me enseño a dar.

Se separa lentamente de mí, aun acariciando mi rostro, rosando mis labios con sus pulgares y luego se recuesta en mi pecho con ternura, con su vista fija en mi cara, esperando algo… ¿Qué espera…?

Acaricio su cabeza y me inclino ligeramente para inhalar el aroma que desprende su cabello…

- Te amo – susurro tras besar su frente, para luego envolverla en un abrazo posesivo, diciéndole silenciosamente que no quiero que se alejes de mí, la quiero siempre a mi lado, compartiendo mi cama, mis sueños, mis fantasías y mi vida entera…

La quiero solo conmigo, solo para mí… y quiero que me quiera igual…

- Yo también te amo, Robin…

Su voz se oye soñolienta, pero eso no le impide aferrarse con fuerza a mí y acurrucar su rostro entre mis pechos.

Apago la luz que aun tenia encendida y la acurruco entre mis brazos, acurrucándome también junto a ella.

Si, pase por muchas cosas, algunas incluso in mencionables…

Pero todas valieron la pena, si al final me trajeron a su lado.

**FIN.**

**Notas finales:**

_Lo leí y lo releí varias veces, buscando fallos, haciendo correcciones, añadiendo palabras y retocando (y pese a eso estoy segura que algún error ortográfico se me escapo), eso no es algo que suelo hacer con mis escritos, pero este es especial para mi ._

_Me gustaría tener a quien dedicarlo, pero desafortunadamente no es así, sin embargo, al igual que Robin, aun guardo una pequeña esperanza de que encontrare un poco de felicidad algún día._

_Espero que ustedes también lo hagan._


End file.
